As this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed such an apparatus that is provided with a detection unit which is provided with a coil and which detects an oscillating magnetic field formed around a power transmission unit, and that is configured to determine whether or not there is power theft on the basis of the state of the oscillating magnetic field detected by the detection unit (refer to Patent document 1).